Beauty and the Beast
by Ravage and Stinger
Summary: Megatron fell in love with a human girl, but when he finds out who she is related to, will he run away or will he fight for her? *This is set years after the moves.*


**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Isabelle. I will one day though! **

**Please no flames guys.**

**Prologue- **

****** He had not been expecting this, not expecting the human femme he had fallen for to be _his _daughter! He remembered the human well, how he had been one of the humans who foiled his plans to take over this horrible planet. Now here he was, in love with the human mechs daughter... Primus had an excellent way of making him pay for his actions, didn't he?**

* * *

**Megatron**

* * *

**He had already been having a bad day, when the Autobots all of a sudden showed up and he was cut off from the other Decepticons. He knew that they would not last long, so it was hopeless for him to hope they had survived. He had hidden himself in the city, activating his holoform and leaving his alt form behind in an alley where no one would find him. He walks around the small town, scowling at all of the humans he saw.**

**Then all of a sudden it started raining, and he cursed under his his breath as he looked around for some type of cover. He rushes into a nearby small bakery, glancing around the small place before his eyes stopped when he saw her.**

**She was beautiful and he had never seen anyone like her before. He smiles to himself and seats himself at a booth in the far corner by the window, looking out at the rain as it fell quietly. His attention quickly snapped away from the window though, when he heard her beautiful voice... He had never heard anything like it, nothing could ever compare to how sweet her voice sounded to- Primus no!**

**He couldn't be thinking these thoughts about a weak, stupid human femme! He refused to think about such thoughts! Even if her hair was a beautiful shade between brown and blonde, and her eyes were the deepest blue he had ever seen... he needed to stop thinking about the human femme now!**

**He refused to think about such thoughts! Even if her hair was a beautiful shade between brown and blonde, and her eyes were the deepest blue he had ever seen... he needed to stop thinking about the human femme now!The beautiful smile on her lips that was pointed at him, made some part of his flutter. "May I help you sir?" she asks him. He could listen to her voice for years and never tire of hearing it. For once he forgot about the war going on between him and his brother, Optimus, and between the Autobots and Decepticons. He forgot about it all, just hearing her talk and seeing her smile.**

**He smiles back at her, nodding his head. He had gotten used to some of the humans, but not willingly of course, and he knew how to partially act like one. "May I have some coffee and a muffin please?" he asks her, a small smile on his lips pointed back at the girl.**

**The human femme nodded her head and wrote it down on the pad in her hand, sending another sweet smile at him. "What's your name sir?" she asks him, tilting her head to the side some.**

**Megatron had no idea how this human femme was doing this to him! Did she not know how she looked? Did she not see how he was unraveling because of her voice, her beauty, her kindness, those blue eyes... Primus was testing him, he must be testing him! He quickly had to think up a fake name to use, one that wouldn't draw attention to himself at a time like this. "My name is Alexander, what's yours?" he asks her, a smile on his lips.**

**The girl blushed and Megatron couldn't help but let out a light chuckle, at how cute she looked right now. "My name is Isabelle." she tells him, a happy smile on her face and a happy gleam in her eyes. She holds her hand out to shake his, but he did something else entirely.**

**Megatron smiles and takes her hand in his, kissing her knuckles softly. "It's nice to meet you Isabelle." he tells her, watching her cheeks turn a darker red before she nodded her head and ran off back to the kitchen. What was this human femme doing to him?! He shouldn't be acting like this, he should be trying to take over this planet and kill the humans here!**

**But he couldn't even bear the thought of hurting the human femme he had just met, she was beautiful and he already wanted to know everything about her that he could find out. He wanted to know her deepest darkest secrets and find out what her flaws were, so he could tell her that she was beautiful and nothing was wrong with her at all.**

**He wanted her as his, and he knew then that he wouldn't be able to let the others find out about her. He wouldn't let her get pulled into this stupid war and get hurt, he would protect her from the truth and keep her safe. As long as his spark was still humming inside his chassis, he would protect Isabelle with his life. He wouldn't let his men anywhere near her.**

**He was confused by all of these human emotions to protect her and love her, to keep her safe from the men he trusted with his spark. The human was worming her way into his spark and he had no idea if it was good or not. This was new, this feeling of wanting her to be his.**

**He smiled to himself as the human femme came back over with the coffee and a muffin, setting it down in front of him with a smile on his face. "Thank you Isabelle." he tells her.**

**When the human femme nodded her head and walked off, he decided that maybe these human feelings weren't all that bad. Maybe he could get used to them, and maybe he could get the human femme to love him back. That was his new goal, to have the human femme and show her how much he loved her.**

**He would keep his true form and name a secret from her, until he could truly trust her and found out she returned his feelings. He wanted to start off as her friend and for their relationship to grow from there. This human femme already had him in her hands, but she had no idea about that now did she? She had no idea that she was unraveling him, that it had all started on a rainy day in a small cafe that wasn't popular but wasn't empty. That was when they first met, and that was when their bond started growing.**

* * *

**Isabelle**

* * *

**She had to get up earlier than usual on this fine day, because her dad had been called in because of the Decepticons. He still worked with N.E.S.T. and he wasn't about to retire, not yet at least.**

**Being the daughter of a soldier wasn't always easy, but growing up with alien robots from outer-space as her best friends... that made up for it. She was close with the twins, both sets of twins. Her guardian was Sideswipe, so she had a lot of fun with him as her protector.**

**Today though, he had been called in and her dad had taken Sides with him. So she walked to the small little bakery she worked at, which wasn't too far away but wasn't close.**

**She walks in and waves to Luna, who was one of her best friends and worked the cash register, before walking into the kitchen and slipping her apron on. She was in charge of making everything, cooking it, and she was also a waitress. She didn't hate her job, it was actually quite fun.**

**She had been serving another customer when the rain started pouring, causing him to walk in. He was... no words could describe his looks! With the brown hair and dark brown eyes, she felt like she was melting into a puddle on the floor. Especially when he looked over at her.**

**She finished up with the customer and walked over to the sexy mysterious guy, a happy smile on her lips. "Hello, what would you like sir?" she asks him. She had to admit, he was even better looking up close. The smile that showed up on his lips was breathtaking, as he nodded his head to answer her question. "May I have some coffee and a muffin please?" she wanted to melt hearing his voice.**

**She nodded her head and wrote it down on the small pad in her hand, before looking up and back over at him with another smile on her lips. "What's your name sir?" She asked him, her head tilting to the side a little bit unconsciously. She hated it when she did that, because she thought she looked stupid. Oh now I've blown it, he probably thinks I'm just a stupid girl who goes around trying to get attention from people, she thought to herself while mentally beating her self up.**

**She saw the smile stay on his lips though, and she was confused. Why did he still smile at her if she looked like an idiot? Maybe he was faking the smile and did hate her. She wouldn't blame him at all. "My name is Alexander, what's yours?" she heard him ask. She felt the heat on her cheeks and she knew she was blushing, and she knew he had seen it when she heard the chuckle escape his lips. "My name is Isabelle." she tells him, a happy smile on her lips. She didn't know why but being around him, made her want to smile and gleam with joy.**

** She held her hand out to shake his, but she had not been expecting him to shake her hand and kiss her knuckles afterwards. Of course her cheeks went a darker red. "It was nice to meet you Isabelle." she heard him say.**

** She nodded her head quickly, rushing back to the kitchen so she could hopefully make the red on her cheeks get away. She felt drawn the man sitting beside the window, the mysterious man named Alexander. She felt like he hid so much more though, and she wanted to find out want so she could tell him that it was alright. That whatever he had done wasn't hit fault, to not feel guilty about it at all.**

**She was going insane, that must have been the true reason. She was going insane and she knew it. This boy was driving her insane and she had only just met him barely seven minutes ago! Yet here she was, feeling like she was drawn to him and unable to do anything to stop it.**

**She got the coffee and the muffin and headed back out, balancing them as she pushed the door open with her hip. She smiles and walks over to the table where Alexander sat, setting down the muffin and coffee. She turned to leave but stopped when she heard his voice. "Thank you Isabelle." she heard him say, and she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat at his voice. **

** She turned back to him and nodded her head, another kind smile on her lips, before heading back into the kitchen and letting out a sigh. It wasn't a bad sigh, it was a sigh that someone in love would sigh. She couldn't believe it, she was falling in love with a man who had walked into the bakery and was probably never coming back!**

** She would only see him this one time, never again being able to meet the strange and mysterious man at the table. The man with the beautiful dark hazel eyes, with the dark brown hair, and with that sexy smile of his. She couldn't get him out of her head, and yet this would be her only chance at seeing him again.**

** She let out a sad sigh, knowing that she couldn't get hung up on one guy who had walked into the bakery. A guy she would never get to see again. She felt the sadness tugging at her heart, but she had no idea that it wasn't sadness tugging at her heart. No, it was the start of a strong bond.**

** One that would fight and struggle to survive the ongoing war. A bond that would tie and human and the Decepticon leader, who was disguised at the mysterious, sexy Alexander, together and make him fight for her.**

** It would show him that humans weren't so bad. It would show her that Decepticons could care for others, that they weren't as cold as heartless as they appeared. They could show emotions, other than hatred, and care for others. They just needed someone there to make them prove it, to themselves and to others.**


End file.
